


Only Wish I Want

by LadyErica



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Being Together For The Holidays, Childhood Memories, Christmas, F/F, F/M, Family, Gen, Happy Memories, Life day, M/M, Multi, Other, Reylo - Freeform, family memories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-06 09:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16829998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyErica/pseuds/LadyErica
Summary: Life Day is coming up. Rey never celebrated Life Day a Wookiee holiday and its about being grateful for having the people around you and you make one special wish. Rey has a wish and so does Kylo. He notices Life Day is coming up and starts remembering his childhood memories of this holiday and how it used to bring him joy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> With the holidays coming up I decided to do this special Reylo for you us. Finishing hopefully before Christmas.

Wookiee noises of joy could be heard throughout the new base on Kashyyyk. The Resistance land fled to Chewbacca's home world and were greeted as heroes due to Han's great deeds to them. Leia was treated as a honoured guest as the willow of the late hero. They agreed to help them setup base on Kashyyyk and hide them. Chewbacca was very happy to be home in along time and with good reason. Life Day.

"Life Day?" Rey asked. "What's Life Day?"

"It's a Wookiee holiday to celebrate the people in their lives and remember those lost." C-3PO explained. "It's quite fascinating Miss Rey. A feast is prepared and music is played as pictures of love ones are placed around the tree of life."

"Huh?" Rey said watching younglings decorate around a very large tree. "That is fascinating."

"Oh, there is more." C-3PO went on. "Life Day is also a celebration of freedom. The Wookiees were once slaves of the Empire and on Life Day they were all freed so in away it is a double celebration. After the feast everyone goes around the tree of life and puts their hands together. Close their eyes and make a wish followed by gift giving. Oh, I would help make cookies in the kitchen with Leia for the family."

Rey's mind faded away at that point. C-3PO's voice fading from her ears as he chatted about Life Day at the Solo household. Leia making cookies as Han decorate their home with Ben. Rey pictured a little boy with black hair and brown eyes smiling with his father. Getting the house ready to celebrate Life Day. Bet when he was sent away. Leia would have sent homemade cookies to him and Luke. Rey never experience Life Day when she was on Jakku. It was just her in her AT-AT Walker. Eating alone after a day of scavenging. Waiting for her family to come back.

"One year Master Luke visited with gifts for everyone." C-3PO went on. "Master Ben was about ten that year and was excited to see his uncle. That was the year Master Ben got a calligraphy set from Master Luke."

"Threepieo!" A calm sweet spoke. "Why don't you help with translating Wookiee to the Resistance members? There's been a little misunderstanding and Chewie is busy."

"Oh, of course right away." C-3PO said walking quickly away.

"Leia!" Rey said at the sight of the older woman. "I know Wookiee I can help with the translation."

"Can you speak Wookiee?" Leia asked.

"No! Just understand it." Rey answered.

"Then you won't be completely helpful." Leia comment. "Han knew how to speak Wookiee? And it saved his life because Chewie would have eaten him."

"Excuse me!" Rey said stocked.

"It's a funny story on how Han and Chewie met each other." Leia said with a smile. "Understanding a language is different to speaking it. Life Day is about that and even though Han is gone physically. He'll always be here in our hearts."

"Threepieo was telling me." Rey said with a sad smile. "We never had this on Jakku. To us scavengers it was just another day to survive. To me it's just another day I am alone without him."

"You're not alone Rey and nor am I and you're not the only one missing him." Leia said placing a hand on Rey's right shoulder. "I want him here to. He would love this and be planning this day for months to make it perfect for you. Han went all out for Ben's first Life Day. Even went out to get the perfect gift to give him. Han's wish that year was to see Ben fly the Falcon and I still hold out hope that wish will come true."

Rey saw Leia's eyes sparkle with the hope she spoke of as she saw the Wookiees decorate with their families. Rey also saw the sadness behind the sparkle. Leia's biggest regret was sending Ben away. Her fear got the better of her and it led to her losing Han and their son. Rey looked up at the sky Kashyyyk and thought wherever Ben was right now she only hope he knew how she felt right now.

Kylo Ren was looking at the holo reports as he attended another long boring First Order meeting. Hux reading the reports like there the best thing since blueberry ice-cream. The high rank officers listening to every word Hux spoke as they wrote down notes. Kylo just slim through the reports ignoring the general. Force he hated the man the moment he met him. Acting all high and mighty because of his super weapon was going to rival the power of the Death Stars. Well, Starkiller Base blew up like the Death Stars.

"Finally today is a special day." Hux said with a straight face. "It is Life Day. So the request to have the day off for everyone for the holiday has been made and decline."

"Why?" Kylo asked.

Hearing it was Life Day got Kylo's attention and the request for officers to have it off was decline. The room fell silent. No one dare speak nor breathe. Kylo was getting annoyed with this. Yes he had a temper and everyone feared his temper and never question him, but they fear to answer him because of his temper. He may not be happy with the answer. Not answering him annoyed him more.

"Well, answer my question." Kylo said getting angry. "Hux, why can't the officers have Life Day off?"

"Supreme Leader it is a three day holiday." Hux answered trying to keep his nerves. "We can't simply afford to have anyone off. What if there was attack from the Resistance?"

"I doubt that." Kylo answered narrowing his eyes. "Organa, would never attack on Life Day. She isn't disrespectful when it comes to holidays General."

"Yes, Supreme Leader, but it is also a Wookiee holiday." Hux explained. "No one here is a Wookiee and besides we are better then the Empire."

"The Empire banded Life Day and many other holidays." Kylo said clutching his fists. "People hated the Empire because of it. My empire won't be hated because we won't allow Life Day. I order everyone to take Life Day off ineffectively immediately after this meeting is over. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren." Hux said taking a breath hoping it wasn't his last. "So, everyone have a lovely time off. Meeting adjourn."

Kylo Ren quickly left first and withdraw to his chambers. It was Life Day. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't remember the last time he celebrated Life Day. It was a holiday where his parents weren't away. They were together every year until he was sent away, but got a box of cookies from his mother every year. How he missed those cookies? Sweet and soft, perfectly chewy as he ate them. Was she making them now? He didn't know and yet long for those cookies. He long for those days once more. Full of happiness and joy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If we give in to fear we lose what is precious to us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took awhile for me to update this one for you. I work in retail and around Christmas it gets mad.

Leia was going through a book full of photos. Leia smile as tears fall down her cheeks. Sweet memories that gave her sadness. She had withdrawn herself to The Falcon in privet. Most of The Resistance didn't know that Kylo Ren was her son Ben Solo. Rumors spread he was killed during the burning of the Jedi Training temple and it was Kylo Ren who did the act. In away that was partly true, but leaving out that Kylo Ren was Ben Solo. Leia sign deeply as she closed the photo album with a heavy heart.

"Bitter sweet memories!" spoke a gentle voice. "Han, sends his love."

"Luke!" Leia said looking up. "Bitter isn't my taste, but sweet I won't turn that down."

"The tears tell otherwise." Luke said sitting down next to Leia. "I told you someone is never truly gone. Our father was believe to be and he come back."

"Only for a brief moment Luke." Leia stated. "And that's what I fear? I look at these photos we took of Ben and wonder is he going to come back for a brief moment before he is taken away from me. Luke I read our grandmother's dairy. Shimi Skywalker wrote how sweet our father once was and how grateful she had him? But she never suffered the knowing he become Darth Vader and died moments after coming back."

"Fear is how we lose things." Luke said wisely. "I feared what I saw? Thus losing Ben as I failed him. I also failed you and Han. You two trusted me to help him. Guild him and I failed. Fear drove our father. The fear of losing our mother and his fear made him lose her. If we give in to fear we lose what is precious to us."

"You're right." Leia said with a smile. "I feared the dark side taking my son and out of fear I sent him away. Straight to the dark side. To Snoke. We both at fault."

"We're Skywalkers it what we do." Luke said jokey. "Of course I have to admit you're a Organa and that family did one hell of a good job with you."

"Then where did our aunt and uncle went wrong with you?" Leia asked.

"Uncle Owen was scared of losing me after all he lost his birth mother." Luke explained. "Then his father married our grandmother. Lost her one morning to Taskin Raiders and lost his father to a broken heart. Gain me after getting the news of his stepbrother's fall."

"Ah, I see overprotective." Leia said looking around the Falcon. "Ben was almost born on this ship and by some luck Han got me to the hospital in time."

"Hahaha!" Luke laugh. "Fastest ship in the galaxy indeed. Happy Life Day Leia."

"Happy Life Day Luke." Leia said with a joyful smile. "Tell that stuck-up, half-witted, scruffy-looking nerf herder I love him."

Luke chuckled a bit at those words before fading away. Only Leia could get away with those words. He was glad visiting his sister from the Force today. Leia was always full of fire even in her old age. Luke reappeared and saw the back of someone. They were holding something in their hand. It was a silver chest with a blue gem stone on it. Luke saw his nephew. He couldn't believe he kept the chest after all this time. Kylo turn around and saw his uncle.

"Skywalker!" Kylo said his eyes narrowed.

"Ben!" Luke greeted his nephew. "Still got your treasure chest I see. I remember the day Leia gave that to you. You were about seven and really excited that Life Day."

"Of course your here because of Life Day!" Kylo said bitterly.

"Now, now don't be bitter." Luke said. "When you were a boy you loved decorating the house with your parents."

"Parents that would left me with droids." Kylo spat

"Parents that come back." Luke stated.

"Rey!" Kylo said realizing.

"Yeah! She might help Leia through this time of year." Luke said around. "You had parents that wanted you and come back. Yes they sent you away, but to someone that will care for you. I'm still sorry Ben."

"Stop calling me that." Kylo said narrowing his eyes.

"Ah, yes only Rey can call you by your given name." Luke said walking towards the bed. "Big bed! I'm guessing you were hoping to share it with someone. Someone called Rey."

"She would and still can make a great queen." Kylo said opening the chest and took something out. "I kept all my treasures in here. Like this holocam." images appear flipping through them. "I took many images with this and my last image was her."

"I know what you want for Life Day?" Luke said with a smile.

Kylo saw his uncle disappear. These visit were getting more and more, but the old man was right. Kylo flip the holocam images to Rey. Her hair down and her sun kiss skin glowing. His hand hover around her image. Rey felt silly posing for the holocam when he first asked after the Stormtroopers left them in the elevator, but she agreed and smiled for him. Her beautiful smile. Yes, she was what he wanted? He wanted her. His beautiful, strong scavenger from Jakku. His desert flower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will be soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Rey share a Force bond moment together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys. I can't update this story until after Christmas as I will be working over the weekend and Christmas Eve. Been spending time with family.

Rey walked along the wooden walk way of Chewbacca's home. Kashyyyk was a beautiful forest planet. She was grateful Kaskyyyk hadn't fall victim to First Order. Not yet anyway. Rey found Chewbacca. Who greeted her with a big furry hug and introduce her to his family. A few siblings and cousins. Aunts and uncles. Nephews and nieces. They all greet Rey with whimpers and small soft roars. Chewbacca's nieces started cooing at her and wanted her to play. She was being treated like family.

A elder Wookiee roared to get anyone's attention. The Resistance's members had turn to Rey and C-3PO. C-3PO had over millions different languages in his data bank and Rey was able to understand Wookiee because of her listening in on trading during her time on Jakku. Rey froze on the spot. She wasn't used to this. People looking at her for guidance even if it was to translate.

"Threepio, translate please." Leia called.

"Of course!" C-3PO said. "My fellow Wookiees and guest. Welcome!" the elder Wookiee made grumbles and growls. "The first day of the Life Day celebrations begins. We start with a little play our Wookiee young will show us. The freedom of our kind being freed from slavery."

Everyone clapped and cheers as everyone watch young Wookiee children all dressed up begin the play. Everyone watched and C-3PO translate. It was sad with a happy sweet ending. Rey watched and enjoyed the little play. She couldn't help, but smile seeing the young Wookiees enjoy themselves on the stage. Once the play was over. Everyone clapped and cheered. Rey saw all the Wookiee mothers hugging and praising their children. Rey felt her chest tighten. She was happy, but felt sadness inside. She saw the Wookiee families. Her longing to have a family is really had a hold on her. Rey excused herself. She went into a hut she was given and in privet she let the tears flowed down her cheeks.  
He felt her. He felt her emotions. Mixed! Happy, sad, angry and joy. Kylo turn to see her in his chambers. She was crying. Why? Did something happen? He had to know. Walking towards her. He wrap his arms around her. Rey felt him and let him hold her. She cried into his bold strong chest. This Force bond was both a gift and a curse. Yet right now it was needed. Her emotions were mixed and she needed someone knew what she was going through to be with her right now.

"What has upset you?" Kylo asked.

"I saw a sweet play and then I saw the parents attending to their children after the play." Rey answered.

"I see!" Kylo said stroking Rey's hair. "You saw families. Oh, Rey! I can give you a family."

"Ben, I have one with Resistance." Rey said moving away from his chest, but still within his arms. "Even though I never had that joy in my childhood. Family can come in all shapes and forms."

"Yet you cry and long for a family even if you see it in the Resistance." Kylo said sadness in his eyes. "I should have known you wouldn't want a family with me."

"Ben?" Rey said concern in her voice.

"A monster doesn't deserve anything like that." Kylo said letting go of Rey. "I still got one and you didn't. You're not a monster. You should had a family. You deserve a family."

Rey felt his sorrow. His sadness and his regret. His heart was broken. Her leaving him after their struggle with the Skywalker lightsaber broke his heart. She remember the plea in his eyes when she last saw him. Looking up at her. He looked like he was going to cry and she shut the door on him. Rey's heart broke. She had hurt him. She didn't like that. She place a hand upon his cheek and gently stroke the scar on his face. It was once much worse. Now slowly healing. Were they healing? She got his attention and he looked her in the eyes. Slowly they moved towards each other. Eyes closing as they're lips met each other. Warm and sweet. Holding each other close. Love and happiness could be felt between them. The kiss end and smiles upon their faces.

"I lov..." Kylo started to say and was gone.

"Ben?" Rey asked with stock.

She was gone. The Force bond connection had stopped upon him telling her, he love her. Something he should have told her along time ago, but before he could finish saying those three little words she was gone. No longer in his arms. Only a sweet kiss he shared with her. He fell to his knees and bought his fingers to his lips and began to cry.

He was telling her something. Something she could feel it through their bond, but the Force bond connection had decide to stop. Right then right now. Left with only a kiss. She hugged herself and fell to her knees. Tears followed. A kiss. It was left with a sweet kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will update after Christmas. So to you all have a wonderful Christmas or Hanukkah. Happy holidays everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos and comment below


End file.
